Lost Baby
by leah1398
Summary: Another Baby Bella story. Hopefully mine is good. The Cullen's find a little girl in forest, they decide to take her in. Edward&Bella story, when she's older. Enjoy R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

~Decided to attempt a Baby Bella story. I love those kinds of stories, there's just not enough of them. So I guess I 'll try one. Hope it goes well. Also I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story in like 6 months…I'm still decided whether or not I should. If you think I should, message me and give me a few ideas. Cause I'm lost at the moment. Maybe another story will help. ~

**Lost Baby**

I had a strange feeling something would happen today. I just didn't know what. I know a lot of things. I read minds, that gives you plenty of information. Today Carlise, Emmett, Jasper and I are going hunting. The girls are doing, girl things? So as we were reaching further and further into the forest, we heard a faint whimper. We followed the whimpering and soon found a small child sitting in a blanket crying softly on the forest floor. Carlise dropped to his knee's and kicked into doctor mode.

"Are you alright sweetie?" He asked her.

"No!Mmommy's gone. I want her back." She cried.

"Where did she go? Are you hurt?" He asked.

"I don know whew she went. I no hurt. I cold and tired." She cried harder.

_We need to take her to the house._

"Carlise! NO!" A house full of vampires? And a small little girl? Something is bound to happen.

_Her mother is gone. Where is she to go? We can't just leave her._

"Fine if something happens to her. IT's your fault." I knew it wasn't good of me to say and I felt bad saying it, but it would be true.

"Ok, honey what is your name? Do you know?" He asked her, she looked down and whispered,

"Isabewa. But I like to be called Bewa."

"Ok Bella, I'm going to take you to my home so I can help you, alright?"

"'Kay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Baby**

**Chapter 2**

Enjoy. :)

**EPOV:**

_EDWARD! A baby? –Alice _

_A child? Oh my. – Esme_

_I can't believe it!- Rosalie_

"Edward are we keeping her!" Alice screamed as soon as I stepped out of the car.

"Alice quiet, your scaring Bella." Carlise scowled, as he walked quickly into the house to warm Bella.

"Are we? Someone answer me! I want to know if I need to plan a shopping trip!" She exclaimed, clinging to me.

"Alice, yes I suppose we will if we don't find her parents. Can't you see the future?" I asked, prying her hands from my arm and shirt.

"Well yes, but someone. You. Keep changing your mind! Can't you just pick. We need some entertainment around here. She's adorable Edward. Please?" She begged.

"Fine," I said and walked inside, leaving her outside to scream.

As I walked into the living room, Carlise was on the couch with Bella. She had a new blanket and had a Sippy cup in her hand. Bella's eyes were getting droopy, indicating she was getting tired.

"Carlise, where is she sleeping?" I asked, immediately regretting it.

"Your room, you have enough room don't you." I knew I did, but doesn't anyone else?

"Why my room?" I asked, concentrating on his face, rather the little face looking at me in his arms.

"She keeps pointing to you. I think she likes you. Why don't you tell her your name." He told me, gesturing for me to come forward.

"Umm, well hi Bella. I'm Edward." I said, feeling like a complete idiot. She blushed and looked down. I realized as I looked at her, that I couldn't read her mind. I can hear everyone's mind, except hers.

"Bella, I'm going to put you upstairs to rest. When you wake up Edward will be there. I promise ok?" Carlise asked as he stood up and walked up the stairs to my room.

She nodded, and stared back at me as he walked upstairs. Before they disappeared upstairs I saw her wave her hand and smile.

"Aw Eddie, I think she likes you." Emmett said, nudging me. I glared at him as I followed them upstairs. I rounded the corner and saw Carlise slowly closing the door and looking up at me.

"Edward what is it?"

"I can't read her mind. Everyone else's I can, but hers I can't." I explained, looking at my door, listening to her soft snores and heart beat.

"Maybe it's because she's a baby. You haven't been around a lot of babies have you?" Carlise suggested.

"I guess your right. How old is she?"

"I'm going to the hospital right now to look through files. I'll find out and do some research. But from the looks she might be about 2 maybe 3? Well I'm going to leave now, the nurses should be break." He told me, patting me on my shoulder and leaving.

I sighed and walked to my door, putting my hand on it, "Bella please have parents. It's too dangerous for you here." I said sliding down the door and sat, waiting for her to awake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Baby**

**Chapter 3**

Enjoy. :)

**CPOV:**

Today did not go as I'd planned. At all. I'd like to keep Isabella, but not everyone agrees. I can't bare to give Isabella to someone else. She seems to bond to Edward, this might change his mind. I sure hope.

I'd look the computer and found several Isabella's but finally found a picture that looked similar to ours. Her file didn't say much.

_Marie, Isabella Swan_

_DOB: September 13, 2001_

_Parent(s): Elizabeth, Renee Swan_

_ Leo, Charles Swan_

_Sex: Female_

It didn't seem that she'd been in the hospital to much.

_Leo, Charles Swan 1981-2002 _

_Parishes in house fire. No other bodies found present in house. _

What happened to Isabella and Renee in the fire? I have a feeling we got involved in something we shouldn't have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Baby **

**Chapter 4**

Soooo sorry you guys that Chapter 3 was super short. I was really tired and it was late. Today I'll try to make it extra long! :D Enjoy.

**EPOV:**

I heard her heart beat begin to speed up. Her breathing became labored. I opened the door slowly and quietly and looked at her. Bella was asleep but she was moving around and was whimpering.

I walked over to her and shook her very delicately. She didn't budge. I shook her a bit more and she popped up screaming as if someone were murdering her.

"Bella, Bella it's ok! Your alright! Calm down Bella, it's me Edward." I franticly said, she began crying and crawled into my arms.

"EDWARD! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Rosalie, Esme and Alice yelled, making Bella cry harder.

"I didn't do anything, I think she had a nightmare. So calm down, she's already scared." I hissed, gently rubbing Bella's back, it seemed to work, she had stopped crying just whimpering now.

"Oh, well, sorry. Are you gonna stay with her or should we try?" Esme asked moving closer.

I pulled Bella closer to me and said, "no, I'll take care of it. I'll put her back to sleep. I'll be down soon and if she doesn't fall asleep then I'll bring her down too."

They nodded and walked back downstairs.

Bella was looking at me with her big brown eyes. She looked adorable. I wiped her tears away and gently rocked her and rubbed her back again. Her breathing evened and her eye lids began to fall.

I sighed in relief.

I settled her back down on the bed and pried her tiny hand off of my shirt. Covering her with the blanket, I walked downstairs to meet everyone and Carlise was back home.

"Edward, I have news." I wasn't sure whether to be relived or not.

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. Her birthday is September 13, 2001, her birthdays next week. Now it says that her father died in a fire. But what doesn't make a lot of sense is when they showed up Bella nor her mother's body were there. Obviously Bella didn't die but what happened to her mother? And why did we find Bella in the forest today without her mother?"

"Maybe Bella's mom took her away. And maybe Bella didn't like it after a year and ran away." Emmett suggested.

"That could be. I have a feeling it's more complicated than that. And we need to find her mother if she's still alive." Carlise said.

"Did it say where she was born?" Rosalie asked.

"Not from what I found, but I can look again tomorrow." He said, passing around Bella's files, which wasn't much.

"Alice have you gone shopping for her yet?" Carlise asked Alice who looked ashamed.

"No, everything is closed. But I swear in the morning I will! I promise!" She said, freaking out. Carlise smiled.

"Don't worry Alice and I bet you will."

"Ok well I'm going to check some more things about Bella." Carlise said.

"We're going to plan a shopping trip!" Alice and Rosalie said and walked upstairs.

"We're gonna do….something." Emmett said and walked away. Esme and I laughed.

I sat by my piano and began playing. When I stopped, I looked at the time and realized it was almost 5 in the morning. I'd played for a long time. I wanted Bella to wake up, but I knew she needed her rest.

"Do you want to keep Bella, Edward?" Esme put her hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me.

"I don't know. I don't want her to get hurt, you know? She's the cutest little girl no dout, but I couldn't bare to see her get hurt because of us." I turned to her, she nodded and hugged me. I was glad I had Esme as my mother.

I pulled away from her and smiled, "I'm going to check on Bella ok?" She nodded and smiled back.

Dashing up the stairs, I focused on Bella through the door. She was talking.

"Mommy come back pwease! I scawed, it vewy dawk Mommy." She said as if she was talking to her mother.

I opened the door and saw red glowing eyes, Bella was awake and she was looking at it. It saw me, froze, and looked at Bella.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled, grabbing Bella and ran downstairs.

"ESME! Someone is in the house!" I yelled and gave Bella to Esme and ran back to my room. The person was gone. I jumped out the window and followed the scent. It broke off into the wolf territory.

As I opened the door, I said, "That was Renee."

They looked at me in shock.

"Who's Renee, Edward?" Esme asked, rocking Bella.

"Renee is Bella's mom remember? I've never smelled this scent. When I checked on Bella, I heard her talking to her Mom. At first I thought she was dreaming, but I walked in and saw red eyes looking at Bella, and Bella was awake. I think Renee was changed, and that's why we found Bella by herself in the forest. We need to compromise or something with the wolves, because we need to talk to Renee.

"Edward, it might be to late. I can't see her anymore, but she never came to me in my visions. I'm sorry." Alice said.

"Alice it's ok, it's not your fault. We need Carlise, where is he?" I asked, looking around not seeing him.

"He's looking for more information on Bella at the hospital." Esme said.

"Well tell him to get here now. We might have all the information we need if we find Renee." I explained, grabbing the phone to call him.

"_Dr. Cullen speaking may I help you?" _

"_Hey, it's me Edward, I've found Renee, Bella's mom. Come home now. She crossed to wolf territory and we need convince them not kill her if they haven't already."_

"_Ok, I'm on my way."_

AN: Is she dead yet? Lol Hope this was long enough for you guys! :D


	5. AN sorry

AN:

OMG GUYS I FAILED BIG TIME! Hahahahhahaha

Ok so this is what I get for putting both my stories in the same folder. -_- *sigh* I accidently posted a chapter from my story "Problems" in "Lost Baby" so I'm sorry. I was ready my reviews and was wondering why you guys were complaining about Jacob being in the story. I was so confused. Haha ok well I posted the RIGHT chapter this time…..


	6. Chapter 5

**Lost Baby**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV:**

"Edward, are you sure that was Renee?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm positive and why would Bella being calling her 'Mom' if it wasn't her?" I looked at Bella sitting in Rose's lap, laughing at the screen, everything that just happened completely forgotten.

"Ok, lets go talk to the wolves." Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and I ran to the treaty line, waiting for a wolf to show. Alas a russet colored wolf came and stood.

"_What do you want leech?" The wolf was William Black, grandchild of Ephraim Black. Behind him stood 3 other wolves._

"Did a vampire come across any of your paths recently?" I asked him, seeing him narrowing his eyes.

"_Yes, woman, she took off into the water." _

"If she comes back, please do not kill her. She has valuable information that we desperately need. She has a human daughter that we found while hunting. We didn't kill her I promise you." The other wolves growled as I these things.

"_Silence! What kind of information do you need?" He asked, clearly showing interest in this topic._

"Well, in Bella's records it says her father passed away in a house fire. What doesn't make sense is that they didn't find Bella or her mother in the house as well and can't find them since the house fire. We think Renee and Bella were taken away by someone and that someone changed Renee and left Bella in the forest to die. But that's just a theory. That's why we need Renee." I explained.

"_You have my word that we won't kill Renee. But if she comes on our land and kills then we will be forced to kill her, regardless of why you need her." He said._

"Thank you and I understand." All of a sudden all the wolves heads snapped to the deeper part of the forest. They smelled something. As did I.

"That's her!" I yelled, queuing the wolves to get her.

"CATCH HER AND BRING HER HERE! HURRY!" I yelled after them. We stayed on our side, but ran along side the wolves. Two of the wolves caught her legs, slowing her down tremendously.

"NOOOOOOOOO, leave me alone!" She screamed, trying to kick free, but the wolves jaws were set, locked and tight.

"Bring her here!" I yelled. We stopped and they threw her to our side, Emmett and Jasper quickly grabbed her and held her tight. She was kicking and screaming at us to leave her alone.

"Renee calm down, we just want to talk." I said calmly, stepping closer.

"How do you know my name! And why do you have my daughter?" She yelled, wiggling some more.

"You not going to get free, you mine as well stop. We'll let you go as soon as we know what we want to know. "

"FINE! What do you want to know!" She cried a tearless sob.

"Where have you been for a year, and why was Isabella in a forest alone? Who changed you and how did you house fire start?" I asked, she sighed looking down.

"James. He's my creator. He started the house fire, and trapped my husband Charlie in the flames. He took Isabella and I with him though. We were locked in a basement for a year, until he decided he wanted to change me. The day he said he'd change me was 4 maybe 5 days ago I can't remember. James said if I was behaved, he'd change Bells when she was much older, but I didn't he'd change her now. How could I let him change her now, she's 2 almost 3 a baby still. So I had to do what was best, sacrifice myself for my baby, just like any other mother would do. There were two window in the basement both blocked off by something, but from time to time I would knock on it, never daring to escape but knocking, and one day I realized it was something I could break. James had left to find humans in town to lure back in and kill. I broke the window open and shoved Bella out, I'd told her to wait for me. I had to try and escape from the other window, it was bigger. I broke it and got out. I had enough time to hide her. I had to sacrifice myself otherwise he'd come looking for us and kill us both. Leaving Bella alone broke my heart, I prayed someone like you would find her and protect her from him. He's an awful person. Please protect Bella and only Bella, don't worry about me. If I die, I'll die knowing she's with someone who can protect her." She explained, still crying.

"We will Renee, I promise you, but we could protect you from him. You don't have to sacrifice yourself, you can teach yourself how to control your thirst and you can live with Bella." I pushed the topic on her, trying to persuade her.

"NO! You don't understand! Just protect her! Let me go!" She screamed, now full of anger. She bit Emmett and Jasper's hand causing them to let go. She took off running full speed, she was really, really fast.

"It's like she's trying to get herself killed!" I yelled out in irritation. I looked at the wolves, nodding my head.

"Thank you for understanding, I think we have all our information, but if you find her again tell her she's welcome to come to us." Carlisle said, gesturing for us to leave.

AN: SO sorry I haven't updated in forever! Been real busy.. Hope you guys enjoy this, I think the story line behind Renee and Bella is good. I probably should have gone more into detail, but I'm making this up as I go, so if some things don't make sense and don't fit into the storyline then if you could mention it nicely that would be fantastic Hope this was also long enough, I'm really trying to make these longer for you guys : )


End file.
